1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a trench power MOSFET structure and the fabrication method thereof in particular to the trench power MOSFET structure with the two doped regions which's junction profiles are made repeatedly by ion implantation processes.
2. Description of Related Art
In the power MOSFET application filed, the voltages withstanding capability and low impedance characteristics are the MOSFET important capability indices. In the traditional fabrication method, the junction profile could not be controlled and therefore it could not to manufacture the power MOSFET with better voltages withstanding capability and low impedance characteristics.